Commitment
by Nameo613
Summary: A new semester has started in Beacon Hills. While new opportunities present itself, old issues still remain unsolved. The later part especially holds true for two high-school students. LiamXScott MA-rated YAOI! Alternating PoV! Sequel to 'Wolven Affection' !


It has been two weeks since the 'Lakehouse incident' and neither Liam nor Scott have really talked about what happened there, ever since.

Personal pride can make it quite hard to establish a relationship...especially if both participants are still unsure about their own sexuality.

A story about Commitment issues, mixed signals and self-acceptance.

Sequel to my 'Wolven Affection Story'

Disclaimer: LOTS of 'Guy on guy'-action/gay sex. If you are not into that: you have been warned. For the rest: Enjoy :D

Liam x Scott MA-rated YAOI! Alternating PoV.

* * *

 **Liam_1**

"Seriously? Now?"; he thought to himself, as he nervously looked down on his phone.

"Need to talk to you. Its important!" - Scott

As much as he wanted to know, what was going on, the timing couldn't have been worse.

"Liam...are you listening?".

"Shit...he noticed", the brown haired teenager thought, as he pulled his eyes off his phone's display. Mason, one of his eyebrows slightly raised and a mildly annoyed expression on his face, stared right at him.

Liam knew, that he has been a lousy friend to his childhood buddy lately. They haven't really had the whole "Hey, im a vicous animal/human hybrid with superpowers now, who might want to rip out your throat on a full moon"-conversation yet. This, combined with the "I might actually be gay too"-secret has really took a toll on their friendship.

"I-Im sorry", Liam stuttered as he hastily put away his phone, "you were saying?".

Mason sighed before continuing: "Anyway... that's when we decided, that it wouldn't work between us". The young werewolf couldn't suppress a smirk. "So you and Brett are done?", he tried to elaborate. "Yup." Mason chuckled as he saw how obviously pleased his friend was with that statement, "But save your whole 'I told you so'-speech!".

"Well...he always was somewhat of a man-slut", Liam replied, not being able to resist the urge to add a little bit of salt. "Yeah", Mason laughed. „You know...it's always hard with guys", Mason continued, "You never know, if they are serious with you, or just want to get into your pants".

Liam nodded in approval...he actually knew the feeling. It has almost been two weeks since the 'Lakehouse incident' and him and Scott haven't really talked since then. In fact, the text he received from him a few moments ago, was the first real interaction they had. The whole situation just felt awkward.

At least Mason realized soon enough that him and Brett didn't work out.

Struck by sudden enlightenment, Liam looked up again. "How-", he nervously started to ask."How did you know?". As Mason just gave him a confused look, the brown haired teen clarified: "How did you know, that Brett was just interested in sex?".

Liam felt slightly ashamed. He didn't really care about Brett's and Mason's relationship status...but maybe his more experienced, long-time outed friend could at least give him some clues on how to read a guy's intentions. Mason was obviously surprised at his friend's sudden interest.

After looking for a way to best explain it; clearing his throat, Mason replied: "Well...you know...a lot of it has to do with the way they talk and behave. When i was with Brett for instance, somehow he would always start to talk about fucking." Liam raised an eyebrow.

That sounded unhelpfully obvious. Mason laughed, as he realized, what a shitty explanation that was. "Well...he was a bit more subtle. Once for instance, he asked me, what i thought about circumcised dicks...or another time, he wanted to know, who i thought, had the biggest cock on the lacrosse team...And then there also was this other thing -",

Mason paused for a second and softly chuckled before continuing: "I don't know if he is a nudist or something...but that guy really can't keep his clothes on." Liam – yet again – rose an eyebrow. Paying little attention to his friend's reaction, Mason subconsciously licked his lips before he went on, "Like seriously...at every opportunity that presented itself, he'd AT LEAST take off his shirt...always making sure, that i saw his body", a big smirk formed on the black teen's face "...It was one of his better qualities to be honest". Both boys bursted with muffled laughter after an initial period of awkward silence.

"So...now that i basically have totally embarrassed myself, it's your turn...you got a special someone?", Mason said after they settled down. Liam – who until now had a fat smile on his face – gulped. "W-Well..", the young werewolf nervously stuttered, "Not really actually".

Mason didn't buy the casual act his friend was trying to pull off for a second. "Bullshit!", he called.

Liam didn't know what to do. An uncomfortably long pause set in. By now, anything he would say, would sound like a lie...so denying it, wasn't an option anymore. How on earth was he supposed to explain his current predicament however? Even he himself didn't know what was going on between him and Scott.

The sudden sound of the school bell pulled Liam from his thoughts. He has never been so happy to hear that noise. Mason still had classes and he wasn't really the type to be late. Exhaling deeply through his nose, the black teenager slowly grabbed his bag and got up. Liam gulped with anxiety ,as he stared into his friend's face. Mason didn't say a word. He just pointed one of his fingers at Liam, before he slowly walked away. This was definitely not over. Once Liam was sure, that his friend couldn't see him anymore, he sighed heavily. "That was close", he thought to himself, placing his face in the palms of his hands.

Still being grateful for how he dodged that bullet, Liam had to take a few more moments to calm down before getting up as well. Fortunately he didn't have any more classes today. Just as he was about to go to his locker, his phone vibrated. Another text from Scott. Shit! He has completely forgotten about that. Apparently the Senior also knew about his curriculum.

„Meet me in the locker room" - Scott.

What was this about? Nervously Liam bit his lips while reading the message he just a received a few more times. Without sending a reply, he tucked away his phone. He took a deep breath before he turned around and started walking towards his new destination: The locker room.

Hesitantly he opened the door with the "Boys"-sign on it. Immediately the very pungent soap/sweat-mixed smell got into his nose. Since his 'transformation', every time he would come in here, he had to suppress a gag. After closing the door behind him, the boy took a look around.

Nobody was here. If it wasn't for the sound of running water, he would have assumed, that the room was empty. "Scott?", he called as he passed the lockers and went towards the sound's source. The squeaky sound of a water faucet being pulled resonated from around the corner. "Scott?", Liam called again, as he approached the showers.

The young werewolf had a minor heart attack, as Scott suddenly showed up from behind the view-blocking walls right in front of him. "Jesus!", he yapped with one hand on his chest as he stared right into his friend's face. Scott just smiled at him; a towel wrapped around his 's eyes widened and his jaw slightly dropped after catching his breath.

A soaking wet and completely naked Scott McCall was standing right in front of him. "God!", he thought to himself as he examined the Alpha's exposed body. Apparently Liam already forgot what a stud the older werewolf was. Broad shoulders, beefy arms, a muscular chest and solid abs...Scott had it all! The watery shine from the recent shower made it all look even better.

Slowly the young Beta let his eyes wander over Scott's lower half as well. "Jesus!", he internally gasped, as he took a quick peek at the Alpha's privates. Scott's flacid dick was almost 5 inches long. Making a mental comparison to his own piece – which was about 5.5 inches when FULLY erect -, the boy felt mocked. The girth came even closer. He knew, that it wasn't really a competition – especially when taking into consideration that Scott was over 2 years older than him – but this just felt unfair.

A soft chuckle from Scott pulled Liam out of his thoughts. Scott must have noticed his staring. Immediately the Beta averted his eyes before fake-clearing his throat. The black haired teen laughed. "I don't mind", he said while walking past his younger friend, "Besides...nothing you haven't seen before". Liam could literally feel the blush on his cheeks. Overwhelmed by sheer embarrassment, the Beta didn't even dare to turn around before he could hear Scott opening his locker from around the corner.

After a few moments of shameful self-reflection for Liam, the older teen came back forth from the locker-wall. "Better now?", Scott asked in a teasing manner as he presented himself; now at least wearing some boxers. Still not knowing were to put his eyes, the brown haired teen just silently nodded. „S-So-", he began to stutter, after he actually had to clear his throat for real this time,

"What was it, you wanted to talk about?".

"Nothing special, just -" Scott said, before pausing for a brief moment to put on a black T-Shirt, "Just wanted to know, if you were coming to Lydia's party tonight too". Liam raised an eyebrow. Was this really what this whole thing was all about? "Um...", Liam responded with hidden concern, "I haven't really gotten an invitation, so- ". "Nonsense", Scott shouted, interrupting his friend immediately, "Of course you are invited. You are one of us!".

Although Liam felt flattered, he didn't respond. This whole conversation felt odd. If this really was all the Alpha wanted to talk to him about, why not just text? "Sooo?", the older werewolf asked, as he finished getting fully dressed. "Um-", Liam stuttered again, not knowing what to make out of all of this, "Ye sure, sounds fun. Why not." Since he didn't have any plans for tonight anyway, he just decided to play along. If there was something more to this, then he would definitely find out at the party. "Great!", Scott cheered with a soft smile on his face, "See you later then". Not saying another word, the black haired teen just grabbed his helmet and left the room.

Liam was stunned. What did just happen? A few moments passed, while he was trying to figure this whole thing out. Suddenly the Sophomore froze. Vaguely he recalled the conversation he had with Mason just a few minutes ago. Was this a setup?

* * *

 **Scott_1**

A loud sigh escaped Scott's throat as he climbed the porch-stairs of his best friend's house. The whole plan to set Liam up like that, felt like a total backfire. Well, yes... he now knew, that the Beta definitely still had a sexual interest in him...but that was not what he was aiming for. Scott actually really liked this kid. All he wanted to find out was, if Liam felt the same way about him. If he only was better at this whole „Chemo-signal reading"-thing.

In a fit of frustration he softly bumped his head against the door. Before he even got the chance to ring, the door suddenly opened inwards. Scott – caught by surprise – stumbled right into the hallway of the Stillinski home.

Malia – also slightly surprised – made a quick sidestep to avoid a collision. Not asking any questions, the female werecoyote just gave him a weird look before turning around and walking into the living room. „He's here!", she shouted in an annoyed tone. Almost immediately afterwards, the sound of someone rushing down the staircase followed.

"Yo, Scotty!", Stiles cheered as he reached the bottom of the stairs. "Which one?", the completely overexcited teen asked, while jumping from one foot onto the other, as he presented two freshly ironed shirts. Scott quickly glimpsed into Malia's direction. With rolling eyes and crossed arms, she just leaned against the living-room's door frame. Scott softly chuckled before pointing at the shirt in his friend's left hand, "That one".

Stiles examined the werewolf's choice with a critical look. "All right", he said, before rushing past his girlfriend into the living room. Lydia's birthday has always been a huge event for Stiles. He would act like this every year. Although Malia was his girlfriend at the moment and a romantic relationship between him and Lydia never seemed less likely, Stiles' urge to impress his childhood-crush was as big as ever.

Slowly Scott followed his friend into the next room, trying to avoid direct eye contact with Malia as he passed her. "Presents!", Stiles shouted as he gestured at the table in front of them, "Which one?". Almost the entire table was cramped with kick-knacks and other junk. Huge, stuffed animals; fashion-accessories and impractical clutter were the most of it though.

"How much did you pay for all of this?'", Scott hesitantly asked, „and didn't the invitation explicitly say 'no gifts'?". "Wha-", Stiles stuttered, giving his friend a look, like he just deeply insulted him. Disregarding his friend's questions as rhetorical ones, Stilles started to scrabble through the pile of stuff in front of him.

"What about that?"; The spastic teen asked, as he pulled a Teddy bear with balloons tied to it's hands from the pile. „S-Sure", Scott responded with squinched eyes. Stiles sighed at his friend's lack of enthusiasm and laid the stuffed animal back on the table. „No help at all", he nagged under his breath.

Stiles continued to silently delve through his junk-mountain, as he realized, that neither Scott nor Malia were too eager to help. "So, Scott...", Malia started to ask after a short period of silence, "How was your day?".

Was he hearing right? Malia usually wasn't the small talk type. "Um...", Scott stuttered caught by surprise, "Nothing special. Pretty boring actually". The girl frowned in disbelieve. Slowly she walked up to the table and placed her hands on it's surface, "You know, that you basically reek of frustration, right?".

"W-What are you talking about?", he chuckled almost instantly. Shit...even in his opinion that sounded unconvincing. He also realized that his own heartbeat – which Malia could definitely hear – was unsteady. Even Stiles looked up now. An awkward stillness set in. With his best friend and Malia just silently staring at him, he felt like a murder-suspect being interrogated.

"This about a chick?"; Stiles hesitantly asked.

"No, not a chick!", Scott shouted uncomfortably. "Lie!", Malia, who still was listening to his heartbeat, instantly said; a fat grin on her face. Fuck! He hated that girl right now. Scott tried to steady himself before calmly repeating, "No, it's not about a girl". Technically, that wasn't a lie.

Malia squinched her eyes as she came even closer. "A guy then?"; she softly asked. From context it was pretty clear, what the werecoyote was implying. Nervously the Alpha averted his eyes; turning to his best friend. "Ye...", Stiles sighed, „I told her about you and Derek", the brown haired teen admitted. Jesus, this was humiliating! Scott basically could feel drops of sweat forming on his forehead. "Well...", Stiles laughed; an evil smirk on his face, "Even if you see it otherwise...This definitely makes you bi in my book now".

"You know...Derek and Isaac could have just been an 'experimental'-phase or so. But now...", he went on and ended the sentence with a clicking sound from his tongue. "Wait, wait, wait?"; Malia now intervened, shaking here head in confusion, "Isaac too?".

"Riiight", the wannabe-detective exhaled, as he realized, that he hasn't told her about that yet.

Scott seriously considered murdering his best friend by now. Clenching his yaw so hard, that his cheekbones became visible, Scott threw a threatening glance in Stiles' direction. Stiles quickly widened the gap between himself and the pissed off werewolf. "Look, I'm sorry", he apologized, while raising his arms before his chest in a defensive manner. Malia sighed at the display of male hormone release. "So", she annoyedly asked „who is it?".

After he calmed down a little, Scott just gave Malia a look... the kind that basically says 'none of your business'. "Come on!", Stiles protested, as he considered the imminent danger to his life to be over. "Maybe we can help", he added in a desperate attempt to have his curiosity quenched.

Scott didn't respond. Stilles started a few more attempts to get an answer out of his buddy, while Malia was just standing awkwardly beside them; still trying to warp her head around the thing.

Now, that the cat was essentially out of the bag, Scott managed to relax a little. The current situation actually had something comical. Malia, question marks written all over her face, obviously didn't dare to ask the questions she really wanted to ask. And Stiles, who was almost eaten up by his own curiosity. But then again... it WAS none of their business. Since this also was concerning Liam, the Alpha didn't say a thing.

"Fine!", the brown haired teenage boy cried, after realizing, that he wouldn't get anything out of Scott. Frustratedly he flung himself onto one of the wooden chairs; almost falling over with it. "Have you at least talked to him yet?", Stiles asked more calmly now.

"Nope...not yet", Scott admitted, followed by a deep sigh, before sitting down as well.

"Does he even know, that you like him?", Stiles asked in a tone, as if he already knew the answer to it. Slightly embarrassed the black haired teen just shook his head. A brief moment of silence set it.

"Why don't you just tell him then?", Malia asked confusedly. Scott knew, that this was most likely difficult to explain to her – since she was a pretty straight-forward type of girl -, but the circumstances were just a tad more delicate, than she thought.

"It's not that easy", Scott tried to explain. „To be honest, I'm not even sure if he is into guys".

Stiles leaned forward, "What do you mean?". Scott exhaled deeply. How was he supposed to explain his relationship with Liam, without actually giving away, that it's about him?

"I don't know", he whimpered, making desperate gestures with his arms, „There have been a lot of mixed signals." Stiles didn't ask any more questions. He knew how his friend felt...mostly from quite similar experiences. There wasn't really anything he could do. Malia, on the other hand, still seemed completely lost, but didn't want to make this whole situation any more awkward by asking weird questions.

A rather long period of silence was broken by the beeping noise of Stiles' watch. The brown haired teen jumped up, as he took a look at it: "Jesus!". Malia and Scott checked the time on their phones. 7 p.m. already? The party was about to start in 2 hours and he too had to still get ready.

"See you there?", Scott asked, as he went for his helmet and jacket, which he left in the hallway. "Ye", Stiles shouted from the other room. "Oh and Scott", the newly-energized teenage boy shouted as he entered the room to see his friend off. "Hang in there", he said with a smile; throwing the werewolf a wink. Scott just smiled back before leaving the house.

* * *

 **Liam_2**

"What am i doing here?", the Sophomore asked himself as he took another sip from his red, alcohol filled plastic cup. This has been his 5th cup and he still felt too sober to handle this whole situation. One of the disadvantages of being a werewolf. Leaning against the wall, Liam sighed deeply. Standing there all by himself; not really knowing anyone in the room – most of them were Senior students he never has seen before – he felt so out of place.

Lydia was rushing around the house, attending to her guests, while Stiles – Malia in tow - would just go from person to person, being his usual weird self, asking random questions about Scott. Where was he to begin with? He said, that he'd come. Mildly annoyed, he let his eyes wander through the room.

Most of the furniture has been rearranged to make the room more spacious. The leather sofa standing in one corner caught his eye. This was the one he lost his virginity on two weeks ago. Memorizing the whole experience gave him shivers. At the time, he actually had real feelings for Scott.

As frustration turned into anger he tried to shake off the memory.

The older werewolf was the only reason he was here for and until now, he hasn't even shown up. Was this some sort of joke? Another setup to toy with him? Seriously pissed off, he checked his phone. 11 p.m.! Two full hours and he hasn't even sent a text! The young werewolf felt like an idiot.

After emptying his cup in one gulp, he made his way to the door. It was time to go home. Nobody would notice anyway, if he left now. As he walked down the porch stairs he noticed a silhouette in front of him. Thanks to it being pretty dark it took him quite some time to realize, that it was Scott.

"Hey", the black haired teen greeted him softly. Liam didn't respond. He just gave him a pissed off stare. "You leaving already?" Scott said with a soft smile, trying to ignore the hostile glance.

"Ye..", Liam briefly responded without feeling the need to explain himself further. He didn't care what his 'friend' thought of him at this point. In fact, he actually wanted him to know, that he was pissed. With a deep sigh, the Senior lost his smile and approached him slowly. As he was standing right before Liam, he took a deep breath. "Would be believe me, if i said, that i am sorry?".

Definitely not! A cute, bashful smile and a 'what if'-apology definitely wouldn't cut it. Even more angry than before, Liam just rolled his eyes before walking straight past the older teen; barging into him in the process. Trying to make him turn around, Scott grabbed Liam by the wrist and pulled him back. Immediately the Beta tore away, almost punching Scott in the face by doing so.

"Liam, please", Scott shouted as the brown haired teen just kept walking, „I can explain!".

"Oh, can you now!?", Liam thought to himself as he stopped. Hesitantly he turned around, staring at the Alpha with crossed arms. This better be good!

A few seconds passed as Scott was still trying to find the right words. "Look..", he finally said in a remorseful tone, "I'm TRULY, very sorry, for what i did to you today". Another moment passed. "Not just for the party, but also for before... in the locker room. It was a really stupid move, i realize that now...it was just, that-", Scott had no idea how to finish the sentence he just started. Desperately he looked deep into Liam's eyes. The Beta didn't say anything yet. He wanted the older teen to finish first. Scott sighed at his friend's – even in his opinion justified – cold reaction. Very slowly he dared to shorten the gap between them.

"It's just-", he continued; taking a deep breath „Its just, that i really, REALLY like you!".

Liam gulped heavily. He looked deep into Scott's eyes. He was absolutely sincere and honest.

The frown on the Beta's face lifted as he let his friend's confession sink in.

"I just wasn't sure...if you felt the same way about me", Scott added in an apologetic manner.

As touching as this was...it in no way explained Scott's behavior however. Luckily, the Alpha was at least able to read that off of Liam's face.

"You remember, what i told you about me and Derek?", Scott asked more calmly now. Liam nodded hesitantly, as he recalled the conversation. "As much i enjoyed it at the time...", the Senior tried to explain further, "We never really had...that special connection. After it happened, we never spoke about it again...in fact neither of us had the urge to. It was just a one time thing".

Scott came even closer and laid his hands on the Beta's shoulders. "But with you-" he continued, without finishing the sentence. The look Scott gave him, basically said it all.

Jesus Christ! Liam could actually feel water gathering in the corners of his eyes. He must have looked like the biggest girl in the world at the moment. He actually had to clear his throat, before he was able to answer.

"And here i thought you just wanted to get into my pants", Liam chuckled in a pitiful attempt to at least take some of that awkward sentiment out of the conversation. A soft smile formed on the Alpha's face as Liam softly touched one of his hands. The look, the two boys exchanged, didn't leave any room for misinterpretations or mixed signals this time.

Without a warning Scott suddenly pulled Liam in and pressed his head against his shoulder; wrapping his arms around the boy. With all his might, the brown haired teen had to suppress a sob as he returned the gesture. Being held like this felt amazing. Liam never has felt calm and secure like this before. It was an even more intense feeling, than he experience two weeks ago.

The fact that they were at a party and someone might actually see them, didn't bother either of them in the slightest. After quite some time, both boys loosened their embrace. They both had a big, fat smile on their face as they stared into each others eyes again. Carefully Scott grabbed his hand and pulled the boy away from their current position. The younger werewolf followed silently.

After making sure, that nobody followed them, Scott closed the door behind him. They were standing in the boathouse were all of this started two weeks ago. With the moonlight reflecting in the water, the place wasn't as dark as one would expect. Contrary to the previous experiences he had in this room, this actually felt realy nice.

With an ear to ear grin on his face, Scott approached the brown haired teen again; softly caressing one of his cheeks with his hand. Shyly Scott leaned in and pressed his lips against Liam's. With his heartbeat rising, the younger teen eagerly responded.

What started with a chaste touch soon turned into a wild tongue fight. Keeping his lips on the younger teen's mouth, Scott began to push Liam back little by little. As Liam bumped into the wall behind him with his back, a soft groan escaped his throat. Scott immediately backed off, "Sorry I-". Liam had it with all the apologies. Eagerly he pulled the Senior in again and placed another kiss on his lips – instantly shutting him up.

Both boys were so involved in their embrace, that they – even with superhuman senses – realized far too late, that the door opened. "Hey Scott, you in here?", Stiles' voice filled the room "I saw your bike so I -". It took him quite some time, before he realized, what he just stormed into. Confusedly the brown haired senior looked at them.

"Hey there, LIAM", Stiles said; putting a lot of emphasis onto his last word. The initially confused look on his face slowly but surely turned into a fat grin, as both boys somewhat anxiously just stared back at him. Without paying any attention to what he just interrupted, Stiles just nodded and low-key gestured...obviously pleased with what he just discovered.

"Yes, STILES?!", Scott said in an annoyed tone, throwing a hostile glare into his friend's direction. "Um...no-", the teen responded slightly nervously as he realized, that his presence was obviously disturbing to them. "Nothing. It can wait", he chuckled as he threw a wink into their direction before turning around and leaving the room.

Even through the walls and closed doors, both of the werewolfs could hear Stiles joyfully dancing back to the lakehouse. After their initial shock settled down, Scott turned to Liam again.

"Buzz kill?", he asked with a frown.

"Actually...", Liam responded, wrinkling his nose, signaling that he didn't really care. Without finishing his sentence, he grabbed Scott at the collar of his shirt and pulled him in again.

Once more, both boys embraced in a passionate kiss.

* * *

 **Scott_2**

Scott couldn't describe all the feelings that were rushing through his body. He hardly was able to comprehend what just happened. His sole focus was on the boy in front of him. The taste of his lips, the warmth of his body and even the smell of his hair, was everything that interested him at the moment. Carefully he let his hands wander over Liam's body. The amount of raw testosterone in the air, filled him with sexual desire.

Slowly he let his hands wander under Liam's shirt. The brown haired teen briefly flinched at the cold touch but didn't protest at all. In fact, he was getting even more ferocious in his kissing. With his hands carefully moving over Liam's skin, he slowly lifted the boy's shirt. Tenderly he caressed the boy's stomach and chest … continuously revealing more and more skin. Hesitantly Liam let go of Scott's lips and quickly helped in removing that annoying piece of cloth. Carelessly he cramped the fabric into a ball and threw it in the corner.

With a fat smile, Scott carefully examined his counterpart. He almost forgot how incredibly hot the young Sophomore was. Smooth, clean skin with a nice tan; a nice, muscular chest and arms and even some subtle abs. For his age, Liam already had a pretty athletic statue. Scott loved everything about this picture...even the wispy trail of hair leading from his navel to his down-bellows. Scott subconsciously bit his lips while he let his eyes wander over the boy's body for a few more moments.

Liam bashfully fiddled with his pants. Obviously, being mustered like this made him uncomfortable. To take the edge off things, Scott decided to quickly remove his shirt as well – throwing it into the same corner as Liam did before. Slowly he approached him again. Tenderly he took one of the boy's hands and laid it on his chest. Liam slowly exhaled as he felt Scott's bare skin. After examining Scott's body all close up for a few seconds, Liam looked up into his friend's face. Both boys smiled at each other...although one was more coy than the other.

Scott leaned in for another taste of Liam's lips. Timidly the younger teen responded, as Scott's hands softly wandered over his naked back. Reluctantly the Alpha withdrew from Liam's lips with a final kiss, before starting to softly work his way down the boy's neck. Liam muffled a moan, as the black haired teen nibbled on his collarbones. Gradually Scott's lips went lower and lower on the younger teen's body. Scott couldn't resist the urge to softly pinch the boy's nipples with his teeth as he reached them. A mixture of moaning and groaning filled the air. A slim smirk formed on the Alpha's face as he continued to lick and nibble on this very sensitive spot.

While being distracted like this, Liam didn't even notice that Scott has placed his hands right on his butt. Without a warning he heaved the entire boy into the air. If Scott wouldn't have stabilized him, the Beta would have fallen over backwards. With a smug smile he would look up into his lover's startled face. Carefully Scott carried Liam to the other end of the room, where he would gently place him on a wooden dresser; making him sit slightly elevated.

After the brown haired teen rearranged himself to sit comfortably, Scott continued where he left off. One more kiss onto the chest before he'd slowly descend even lower. All the way down to his stomach, Scott would place gentle kisses; softly licking over the Beta's decently defined muscles. Liam's breath would get heavier with every touch. Scott could hear the boy's blood flow accelerating. As he reached Liam's waist, Scott stopped.

Softly he smiled, as he saw the bulge in Liam's pants. Asking for approval, Scott just look up to his lover, giving him a meaningful look. Liam, barely able to handle his excitement, silently nodded. Slowly the older werewolf opened the boy's belt and gradually pulled down his pants. Liam's pants down to his knee pits, Scott paused for a few seconds to appreciate the view. There was quite the dent in his lover's boxers.

Teasingly he looked up to his friend with raised eyebrows and a grin on his face. Liam hated to be shown off like this, but tried to hide his bashfulness. Scott thought that this display of innocence was adorable however, so he decided to tease to boy a bit more. Gently he placed a kiss on the tip of the silken dent. Liam – much to Scott's liking – wasn't able to suppress a moan. Wanting to get an even more intense reaction, the Alpha's started to circle around the tip of his friend's dick with his tongue.

It didn't take long before the boy would release a deep sigh, throwing back his head.. After some more nibbling and licking, the top of the Beta's silk-tent was soaking wet...and not just because of Scott's saliva. The older werewolf didn't mind though. Liam could hardly contain himself anymore after all. Besides...his precum actually didn't taste that bad. Watching Liam's struggle, Scott decided to take it a step further.

Carefully, watching his friend's reaction very closely, Scott pulled down the silken boxers. Inch by inch he revealed Liam's member. As the last bit of silk finally slid off, the Beta's dick bounced straight up, almost hitting Scott in the face. The black haired teen was more than delighted by the view. The young werewolf's rock hard (almost) 6-incher was softly throbbing right in front of his face. Liam – panting heavily and with a red blush on his cheeks – closely watched his friend. After a bit more admiring, Scott stuck out his tongue and pressed it against the boy's shaft. Like a Popsicle, Scott started to lick his cock.

That was it! Liam couldn't control himself. A loud, deep moan escaped the Beta's throat. Scott could hear the boy's excitement just from his breathing. He has completely given in to his lust. Gently the Senior placed his lips on top of Liam's dick before lowering his head.

In one go, he took about 3 quarters of his friend's penis into his instantly Liam's upper body would bend forward, eagerly grabbing Scott by his neck's hair, while moaning heavily.

Scott – obviously – liked this reaction. Judging by the shaking and shivering of his friend's body, this was an entirely new experience for him. Wanting to educe even more lust from the Beta, Scott eagerly started sucking him off. Every time he lowered his head – taking in more and more of Liam's dick each time – the moans he earned would get louder and more intense.

Scott realized, that his lover wouldn't last much longer. Judging from the boy's heartbeat and muscle movement, he was about to cum any second now. With one last gulp, the Alpha took in every inch of his friend's cock; down to the bottom. Liam let out one last, very intense moan, before he released right into Scott's mouth. It was quite the load as well. Although some of it leaked out, Scott swallowed every drop of cum he could. He even used his hand to squeeze out ever last ounce of cum the boy had to give.

Completely exhausted, Liam collapsed backwards, bumping against the wall behind him. Heavy panting and the look of a bodily drained (quite literally) Liam, was Scott's reward. Liam wasn't able to do or say anything for more than a full minute. In the meantime, Scott tried to wipe off every bit of cum that managed to escape his mouth with his hands.

"That was -", Liam groaned, not being able to finish his sentence; still trying to catch his breath. Scott just responded with a very pleased smile, before leaning forward, pressing a kiss on the boy's lips. Eagerly the Beta responded. Apparently he didn't mind the taste of his own cum.

Hesitantly the Senior disengaged after a while, before walking towards the other side of the room. With an ache in his neck, he bowed down to pick up the shirts both of them were so eager to get rid off before. Liam gave Scott a confused look as he returned, trying to hand him his shirt.

"What about you?", the sophomore asked slightly irritated.

"I'm fine", Scott answered briefly and with a smug smirk on his face as he low-key checked out, what he considered to be his doing. With a look of disbelieve on his face, Liam quickly glimpsed down at Scott's center, where he found a pretty sizable bulge.

Yes...Scott had to admit, that he was mildly turned on and probably had a semi-boner as well. But this wasn't about him. All he wanted for now, was for Liam to be happy...and from the look of it; that mission has been accomplished.

"No way.", Liam protested as he got up and kicked off the pants from around his ankles.

Daringly he approached the Alpha and put his hands on his belt.

"Besides...", he chuckled, as he somewhat clumsily opened the buckle, "Nothing i haven't seen before, right?". Scott raised an eyebrow. So this is how he wanted to play it, huh?

* * *

 **Liam_3**

Slowly Liam pulled down Scott's jeans by it's waistband. Excitedly the older werewolf watched him; his muscular chest calmly moving up and down by the rythm of his breath. A metallic clank – most likely caused by the belt buckle - resonated through the air, as Scott's pants dropped to the ground.

"'I'm fine' my ass", Liam thought to himself as he laid eyes on his friend's black boxer-briefs. The Alpha's massive cock dented his boxers along it's waistband. Liam gulped in awe; suppressing a loud gasp. The fact, that it wasn't even at it's full length yet, ran a shiver down the boy's spine. How was this fair again?

The senior's semi-boner was already more impressive than his own piece when fully erect. Without having to even look up into the Alpha's face, Liam could feel his friend's smug was no way however, that he was going to back down after his last statement. Trying to hide his humility as best as he could, Liam slowly pressed a soft kiss on Scott's silk-covered manhood. The black haired teen sharply inhaled through his teeth.

Encouraged by his friend's reaction, Liam started to lick up and down Scott's entire length, softly placing kisses in between. Out of the blue, the older werewolf suddenly grabbed Liam by his neck and buried the boy's entire face in his crotch. Scott obviously wasn't playing around anymore. Like a towel, Scott rubbed Liam's face all over his junk. Gasping for air, the boy had to breath right through the Alpha's crotch. The mix of sweat, precum and personal odor made for a very intense, manly scent.

Liam has never felt so inferior to another man. At the same time however, being dominated like this, was a huge turn on. After a few more twirls, Scott suddenly stopped; tightened his grasp on the boy's neck. Irritadedly Liam looked up into the Alpha's eyes. "You like that?", Scott taunted.

With his mouth still being firmly pressed against the older teen's dick, Liam just nodded. With a teasing smirk, Scott turned his head, lowering his ear. The older teen obviously enjoyed their power-play as well. With a loud, but strongly muffled „Yes!", Liam finally submitted to the Alpha. He now officially was Scott's bitch. Again! "Good boy!", Scott playfully mocked, as he softly pushed the boy away from his crotch.

With excitement in his eyes, the Beta patiently waited, as the Alpha gradually pulled down his underwear. Inch by Inch, Scott's massive schlong was slowly revealed. The younger werewolf silently enjoyed the show. As the silk finally fully slid off, Scott's prick bounced up, presenting its proud size. Although he has been in a similar situation before, Liam was still enthralled by the sheer massiveness of his friend's member. Subconsciously he licked his lips as he gazed at the picture right in front of him.

Scott – obviously enjoying the boy's humility – took a step forward, gently placing his manhood on Liam's face. From chin to hairline, the black haired teen's dick rested on his face, throbbing softly. Scott decided to test the boundaries of the younger teen's submissiveness even more by gently smacking him with it. Liam didn't seem to mind however. Even as the smacking and slapping became harder, he endured silently. In a very kinky way, he even enjoyed it. After some time, Scott stepped back again. "Why do i get the feeling, that you are enjoying this?", The older boy chuckled as he softly grabbed Liam's chin and pulled him on his feet.

With Scott holding his chin like that, Liam had no way to avoid eye contact. His cheeks were glowing red by now. "You like to be shown off like this, don't you?", The senior calmly asked with a fat smile on his face. There was no trace of judgement or sarcasm in his voice however. He genuinely wanted to know.

Hesitantly nodding, Liam confirmed the older teen's suspicions. "Good!" Scott cheered before pressing a soft kiss on his somewhat tense lover. "Relax-", he said, trying to sooth him, "We are going to have a lot of fun". Liam felt tremendously reassured by how accepting the older teen was. Both boy's exchanged meaningful smiles.

Tenderly they kissed, before Scott looked down between them. Liam was rock hard again. With one of his hands, Scott firmly pressed their dicks together. Liam's cock was completely overshadowed by his friend's. In direct comparison, he looked like a pre-teen boy. "Beta...", Scott teasingly chuckled, as he saw the awe-filled expression on Liam's face. The brown haired teen wanted another taste. Slowly he kneeled down again.

Gently he licked over the entire length of Scott's manhood again, before taking it's tip into his mouth. Eagerly the boy started to suck on the senior's member, gently caressing it with his tongue. With Liam trying to take as much of his friend's cock as possible into his mouth, faint gagging sounds started to fill the air. Scott moaned with pleasure. Just as last time however; ~6 inches seemed to be his limit.

"Let me help you", the older werewolf suggested, as he, once again, firmly grabbed the boy by his neck. Loud, lustful moans escaped the Alpha's throat, as he pushed his cock down the boy's throat. Liam didn't try to resist, as his friend's dick went down further and further. Calmly he tried to breath through his nose. Although it helped to some extend, after a bit, his muscles would start to tighten, forcing Scott to pull back up.

While giving his boy-toy a little breather, the Alpha decided to smack his dick against the younger werewolf's face again. "Tongue!", Scott commanded, while circling the boy's lips with his wet member. Liam obeyed; sticking out his tongue as far as he could. Pleased by the Beta's obedience, Scott whacked his dick against it, before pushing it down the boy's throat again.

With each push, Scott would slightly bury more of his cock in the boy's mouth. Water gathered in the corner of Liam's eyes while strings of cum and saliva would drool from the corners of his mouth. An alternating sound between Liam's gags and Scott's moans set in. Each time Liam would need to catch his breath, the older teen started his dick-slap routine anew, smearing a thin layer of saliva and pre-cum all over Liam's face.

"Alright-", Scott said in a lust filled tone, "Playtime is over!".

Placing his hand on the Beta's shoulder, he pushed the boy back. Liam laid flat on his back as Scott kneeled down; his hips right above the boy's face. After his initial confusion, Liam realized what the older teen had in mind. Nervously the young boy opened his mouth, as Scott placed the tip of his cock in front of it.

Slowly the Alpha lowered his hips. In one go he gradually shoved down his entire length. With his head pressed against the floor, there was no chance of backing away. Loudly Liam began to gag. Moaning in pleasure however, Scott didn't seem to care. Forcefully the older teen buried the last few inches of his member in the boy's throat.

With his nostrils firmly pressed against the Alpha's crotch, Liam gasped for air.

After enjoying the tightness of the boy's throat for a few more seconds, the older teen reluctantly pulled back up. Liam coughed and gagged heavily as Scott's prick left his mouth; pulling strings of saliva from it. Not leaving the Beta much time to catch his breath, the senior quickly lowered his hips again. Scott was completely overcome by lust.

Eagerly the Alpha picked up the pace. Liam basically drooled all over himself, each time Scott pulled back up. Ferociously Scott began to skullfuck the submissive teen. Although he barely could breath...being used like his, somehow still turned Liam on. One last time, Scott forcefully shoved his entire length down the boy's throat. Under heavy moaning he kept his dick buried deep within Liam's pipe. Running out of air, Liam tried to breath through the Alpha's hairy crotch.

Scott emitted a powerful moan, as the boy's throat tightened around his dick. As Liam started to flounder and struggle underneath him, he finally pulled back up. Grabbing his own throat, the brown haired teen gasped and panted heavily, as he coughed up an impressive amount of fluids. After the younger teen somewhat caught his breath, Scott – sliding back a few steps – immediately pulled up the boy by his neck again and eagerly pressed another kiss on his lips.

"You are getting really good at this", he softly chuckled; a teasing smile on his face.

* * *

 **Scott_3**

Although Scott was pretty impressed by Liam's stamina, he felt like he also deserved some credit. Back then, he thought that he would totally shoot his load down the boy's throat. It took tremendous restraint to resist the urge. "God!", Scott internally screamed with excitement as he examined the submissive teen in front of him. While Liam still coughed and panted – trying to calm his breathing – Scott let his eyes wander all over the boy's body, softly biting his lips.

Sure, Scott has had some good sex before. Doing it with Liam however, was different. Maybe it was the Ecstasy of tasting the so called 'forbidden fruit'. Maybe it was about him; finally finding somebody, he could share his fantasies with. Or maybe it was something else entirely. Scott didn't care either way. The only thing he was sure about, was that he wanted more!

Eagerly he pulled his lover in once more; passionately kissing him over and over again. After they released their intimate embrace, Liam shyly looked down between them. Scott followed his gaze. Both boy's still were rock hard; their dicks softly pressed against each other. "T-Take me", the Beta bashfully stuttered.

A broad smile formed on the Alpha's face. This was the perfect opportunity for another tease.

"You sure?", Scott playfully asked, as he stared to lick over the boy's neck. "Yes!", Liam responded; emitting soft moans. "I don't have any lube. You'll have to take it raw.", the older teen whispered, while firmly grabbing the sophomore's ass; tenderly squeezing it.

"I don't care", the Beta impatiently replied, barely being able to contain his excitement. Scott didn't answer. Acting like he didn't understand, he continued his sexual grooming. "Please, Scott!", Liam panted, slightly raising his voice. Scott raised his head. With a drawn eyebrow, he looked deep into his lover's eyes. Liam took a deep breath before he could find the courage to repeat himself.

"Please fuck me, Scott!", Liam nervously begged. That was it! That was exactly what the older teen was hoping for: complete submission!

Not saying a word, Scott placed another kiss on Liam's lips, before pushing him over. With a loud thud, he flipped the younger teen on his stomach, before grabbing him by the hips, elevating only his bottom. From behind, Scott reached around with his hand and forcefully inserted his finger's into Liam's mouth.

"Suck!", he briefly commanded with dominant voice. Not putting up a fight at all, Liam keenly obeyed. "That's it", Scott growled, finger-banging his boy-toy's mouth, "Nice and wet!".

Liam obediently following his every command, turned on Scott even more. After a few seconds, Scott removed his fingers from Liam's mouth. This had to do.

Without a warning, he immediately entered the boy's entrance with two of his freshly lubricated fingers. A loud moan escaped the Beta's throat, as he sharply exhaled through his mouth.

"Jesus", Scott thought to himself, as Liam's muscles started to clench. That boy was tight.

Not giving his lover much time to get used to the feeling, the black haired teen immediately started to finger his delicious ass. Liam panted and floundered.

Wanting him to get used to the feeling as fast possible, Scott firmly tried to keep the boy's torso down with one of his hands. "Breath", he calmly tried to sooth him. Trying to follow his instructions, Liam started to take deep breaths. In through his nose. Out through his mouth.

"Good boy!", Scott praised, as he could feel his friend relaxing after a few moments.

Gently the Alpha added another finger. Sharply Liam inhaled through his teeth, as his hole got stretched even more. A shiver ran down Scott's back. He just loved to watch his submissive lover's struggle. At a slower pace than before, the black haired teen started to move his hand again; closely monitoring the boy's breathing.

Quite quickly – much to Scott's surprise – the brown haired Beta got used to the feeling; allowing Scott to become even more aggressive in his movements. By now Scott was straight-out finger banging the younger werewolf. Liam's panting and moaning was music to the Alpha's ears.

Not withdrawing his fingers, Scott slowly bent over, gently kissing and biting Liam's neck.

"You think, you ready now?", the older teen playfully whispered into his ear. Hesitantly the brown haired boy nodded. "Good puppy", Scott responded; placing a final kiss on the boy's neck before leaning back again; removing his fingers from Liam's entrance. The Beta's hole seemed wet enough.

Just to be on the save side however, Scott spit into his own hand, before slowly starting to jerk his meat with it. After repeating this process a few times, Scott finally deduced, that this had to do. Carefully he placed his shaft between the boy's cheeks; teasingly rubbing it up and down Liam's entrance. With an evil-looking flare in his eyes, he closed monitored the Beta's nervous breathing. "Alright", Scott said, deciding to end the boy's mental tormenting, "Here it comes!".

Under soft moaning, he gradually pushed in inch after inch. Liam yapped and panted all the while.

God this was amazing! Scott didn't mind the boy's clenching. In fact, he enjoyed it. To him it felt like his cock was getting firmly massaged. Liam could barely take the pain.

"Shhh...", Scott tried to sooth the Beta while slowly pushing his entire length into his tight hole.

As much as he wanted to fuck Liam's brains out right now, Scott had to restrain himself. Trying to move as little as possible, he wanted to give the young teen as much time as he needed to get accustomed to the feeling. He didn't want to hurt the boy after all.

Under stuttering breath, Liam managed to – at least somewhat – calm down after a while.

"Pl-Please..", the Beta begged; still panting heavily, "Just fuck me!".

Liam's dedication to please was actually quite surprising to the Alpha.

"God, this kid!", Scott thought to himself, keenly taking him on on his offer.

Slowly he pulled up, before immediately shoving his entire length back in. Bravely Liam tried to muffle his groans. Scott raised an eyebrow at the boy's display of self-restraint. Carefully he pulled up again, before forcefully pushing back in. A loud thud emitted, as Scott's hips smacked against his lover's cheeks.

This time, the boy wasn't able to suppress a loud groan. "Too hard?", Scott teasingly asked; a smirk on his face. With a muffled sob, Liam shook his head. Apparently the Beta liked it rough as well. Feeling challenged, Scott finally gave in to his urges. "Good", Scott chuckled, firmly grabbing the boy by the hip.

Loud smacking sounds filled the air, as the Alpha started a quick succession of forceful thrusts. With each shove, Liam received the entire length of his dick. The boy could hardly contain himself. Not stopping his relentless assault, the Senior suddenly noticed, that Liam's painful groans slowly but surely started to turn into lustful moans. An alternating mix of both their moaning and groaning resonated through the entire room. As both of them needed to catch their breath for a bit, Scott slowed down a little.

Not stopping his movement entirely however, Scott bent over again, firmly pressing his torso against Liam's back. Filled with lust, he placed passionate kisses all over the boy's neck and shoulder. Carefully Scott reached around with one of his hands, gently grabbing the Beta's member. With his dick still deep inside the younger teen's ass, Scott slowly lifted his torso again, pulling Liam up with him. Nervously breathing, Liam looked over his shoulder, right into the Alpha's eyes. Both boys exchanged lustful gazes, before engaging in another passionate kiss.

Not letting go of the Beta's lips, Scott slowly began to jerk the brown haired teen's dick. Liam couldn't help but to moan right into his lover's mouth. Gently the older teen started to move hips again. Overwhelmed by pure pleasure, the Beta lost control over his body. Reluctantly he disengaged from their ardent embrace; falling down on all fours again.

Tenderly the Alpha tightened his grip on his lover's dick before speeding up his thrusting anew. Every time the older teen pushed into the boy, the impact made Liam's entire body bounce back and forth. Scott didn't even have to actively jerk Liam's member any more. Judging from the lustful sounds his friend emitted – combined with the gradual up-rise of his heartbeat -, Scott deduced, that he was close again.

Mustering every ounce of strength he had left, the Alpha started another barrage of forceful thrusts. Smacking sounds – accompanied by both their moaning – once more, resonated throughout the room. It didn't take much longer before Liam emitted a last, roaring moan. With ALL of his muscles tightening, Liam finally came all over the floor...and partially also over Scott's hand.

Feeling the boy's innards tightening around his cock as well, Scott eagerly joined in on the Beta's moaning. After just a few more thrusts, Scott too, reached his climax; shooting his entire load into Liam. Completely exhausted the Alpha collapsed onto his lover.

* * *

 **Liam_4**

Motionless both boys laid on the wooden floorboard. Liam wasn't sure, that words could even describe, how he felt at the moment. This was the most amazing orgasm he ever had...and comparing it to the one he had just a few weeks back, that was saying something. Completely exhausted and with Scott's entire weight on his back, the boy couldn't move a single muscle. Being pressed against his lover like this; the Beta could feel Scott's rapid heartbeat. It was in total sync with his own. It actually was a pretty amazing feeling. Panting heavily, neither of them even twitched for a good 2-3 minutes.

With a loud groan, Scott finally pushed himself up. Liam felt Scott's – now limb – dick slowly gliding out of him. Warm cum leaked out of the Beta's hole. Not moving the rest of his body, the sophomore just tilted his head, trying to get a look of the Alpha.

A fat, smug grin all over his face, Scott just sat behind him, carefully observing the mess he created. Gently he pulled on the Beta's hips. Grunting a little, the boy flipped over.

Liam could feel Scott's cum slowly dripping from his hole. Not taking his eye's off it, Scott just enjoyed the view, softly biting his lips. Liam couldn't suppress a soft chuckle. The proud expression on his friend's face said it all. After taking his sweet time, to gaze over the Beta's body, Scott finally grabbed his hand. Slowly, the older teen stood up; pulling Liam on his feet as well.

Once more, both boy's exchanged meaningful looks, before engaging in another passionate kiss.

As the sexual tension dwindled, Liam hesitantly disengaged. Although he hasn't felt this happy in weeks, Liam couldn't shake the uneasiness that rose within him. He and Scott have been at this point before.

With glassy eyes, he anxiously looked at Scott. The older teen obviously knew what was going on in the Beta's head. "Hey...", Scott tried to sooth the boy in a calm tone. While searching for the right words, he softly laid the palm of one of his hands against Liam's cheek. Deeply the Alpha stared into the boy's eyes before pulling him closer, gently wrapping his arms around him.

"I will... NEVER let go of you again".

His head resting on the Alpha's shoulder; Liam's eyes widened. The way Scott said it...He meant it!

The brown haired teen was barely able to suppress a sob. Instead he just let out a deep, heartfelt sigh. That uneasiness from before slowly turned into relief. Hoping that Scott wouldn't notice, the Beta secretly – as far as that was possible in his current position – wiped off his tears. Hesitantly he took a step back, disengaging from their loving embrace.

Trying to overplay his current emotional state, the Beta clenched his fists. With more force than intended, he punched Scott right in the shoulder: "You better not!".

After his initial groan, Scott just responded with a chaste smile. He knew, that he deserved it.

After silently smiling at each other for a good amount of time, a sudden breeze (the room was open towards the lakeside after all) touched both their bodies. A cold shiver ran down Liam's spine. During their 'workout', neither of them have really noticed it...but it actually was really cold. Simultaneously both boys began to gather their scattered cloths.

While Liam put on his shirt, Scott searched his pant's pockets. With a loud "Aha!", he caught the Beta's attention. After pulling out a few for himself, Scott tossed Liam a pack of handkerchiefs. Meagerly both boy's cleaned themselves; Scott helping Liam a bit with his 'harder to reach'-parts.

After deciding, that this was as good as it would get, they finished dressing up.

"So...", Scott asked, as he tried to straighten out his ruffled hair, "You still wanna leave?".

Shit! How could he have forgotten? Not 50 feet away, there was a party going on!. "NO!", Liam almost shouted, feeling slightly caught, "We can totally go back there!".

God, this sounded forced...even in his mind. Scott just chuckled softly, before opening the door.

In total silence both boys made their way back to the house. Along the way, a thousand questions popped into Liam's head. How was he supposed to behave? What about Stiles? Has he told anyone? Should he just act like nothing happened? Again, the boy could feel his anxiety rise. Agreeing to go back was a bad idea after all.

Not being able to stop his inner monologue, Liam ascended the porch-stairs. Scott, who was about to open the door, suddenly stopped. Slowly he removed his hand from the doorknob and turned around. Apparently he must have noticed Liam's anxiety – if by smell or otherwise didn't matter.

The Alpha, an ear-to-ear grin on his face, just extended his hand. Confusedly Liam just looked at it for a few seconds. Was he serious?

"Come on", Scott softly chuckled; lifting Liam's doubts. He WAS serious!

With bright eyes, Liam eagerly took the older teen's hand; grabbing it firmly.

Yet again, both boys smiled right at each other.

With a loud creak, Scott slowly opened the door.

_FIN_

* * *

Epilogue:

I hope you enjoyed it!

As always - and since I'm a sucker for it - feel free to leave me a review. I don't care if if it's good or bad critique, as long as it helps me improve my writing :D

I don't mind if you point out spelling/grammar mistakes as well... English is not my mother tongue after all, so there surely are some in there.

Special thanks to Angyle, who was kind enough to beta-read this story and helped with a critical eye!


End file.
